jedi_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor
]] The title of emperor (feminine empress) was held by certain officials and heads of state in certain governments. It was usually, but not always, inherited. Sometimes successful warlords and conquerors created empires by declaring themselves emperor. It is uncertain how, or even whether, an emperor's position and authority differed from that of a king. Usually, the title of emperor suggested someone who ruled over a far greater region or variety of cultures than those of a kingdom. Usage The first as-yet recorded emperor in the galaxy was Shey Tapani, who founded the Tapani Empire around 7328 BBY. The next recorded personage to have held imperial authority was Empress Teta, who united the Koros system. After her death, the system was renamed for her in honor of her memory. The title was also used in certain other quarters, such as Atrisia and Eiattu 6. By far the best known emperor was the Galactic Emperor, the leader of the Galactic Empire. The first holder of this position, Emperor Palpatine, was usually just referred to as "the Emperor." As the Empire's power and influence diminished, however, the title became less important, and by 12 ABY onwards, the Empire was effectively headed by the Supreme Commander in a military dictatorship. The power of the throne was eventually restored under the Fel dynasty. Notable Emperors Famous emperors include, but are not limited to: *Shey Tapani, first Emperor of the Tapani Empire c.7328 BBY *Teta, Empress of the Koros system c.5000 BBY *Vitiate, Sith Emperor following the end of the Great Hyperspace War *Darth Acina, Empress of the Sith during the Galactic War against the Eternal Empire. *Valkorion, Emperor of Zakuul and the Eternal Empire (in reality, Vitiate possessing a new body and identity) *Arcann, Emperor of Zakuul and the Eternal Empire 3637 BBY–3632 BBY *Vaylin, Empress of Zakuul and the Eternal Empire 3632 BBY *Uueg Tching, 54th Emperor of Atrisia *Palpatine, first and only Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire 19 BBY–4 ABY/11 ABY *Antbbianplourr III, Emperor of Eiattu 6 c.19 BBY *Belgoa, Emperor of Trunska during the Galactic Civil War *Jagged Fel, first Emperor of the Fel Empire c.44 ABY approx *Fel II, second Emperor of the Fel Empire *Roan Fel, third Emperor of the Fel Empire c.127 ABY–138 ABY *Darth Krayt, Emperor of his Sith Empire 130 ABY–137 ABY/138 ABY *Marasiah Fel, first Empress of the Fel Empire 138 ABY Behind the scenes The title of emperor was first mentioned in the novelization of ''A New Hope'', ghostwritten by Alan Dean Foster and published in 1976. The player character in the Star Wars: The Old Republic, known as the Outlander, has the choice of either becoming a diplomat, unifying the Sith Empire and Republic in the Eternal Alliance through diplomacy, or taking the new title Eternal Emperor (the previous title was Immortal Emperor), unifying the galaxy through force. Appearances *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] **''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' * *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy—War 1'' }} Sources *''Supernova'' * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * * }} External links * Category:Political titles Category:Royalty Category:Titles of nobility